


[podfic] that first glimpse of you

by ninemoons42, reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Baze owns a food truck, Bodhi's service dog is K-2SO, Cassian might have some social anxiety issues, First Meetings, Food Trucks, Gen, ITPE 2017, Photography, Podfic, Tumblr Prompt, and Chirrut helps him run it, background spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Cassian needs a person to take photographs of, and that's a problem when he's a little bit awkward in social settings. Fortunately he has friends who want to make sure he gets around in the real world -- and this is the story of the one time they led directly to an introduction.





	[podfic] that first glimpse of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that first glimpse of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507140) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Food Trucks, Photography, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Baze owns a food truck, and Chirrut helps him run it, Cassian might have some social anxiety issues, Bodhi's service dog is K-2SO, background spiritassassin, Tumblr Prompt, ITPE 2017

 **Music:**[You're Welcome](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DLzyvT4eUo) as performed by Jordan Fisher & Lin-Manuel Miranda

 **Length:**  00:17:49  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_that%20first%20glimpse%20of%20you_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [ **a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0786.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
